Dental scalers are used to remove plaque buildup and calculus for from teeth. Traditionally, dentists had used simple scaler instruments to manually remove plaque and calculus from a patient's teeth. More recently, ultrasonic dental scalers, which utilize a tip that vibrates at high speeds, have been developed. The ultrasonic dental scaler tip is applied to a tooth and the vibration causes the plaque and calculus buildup to be removed from the tooth.
Improvements in dental scalers are desirable.